1. Field of the Invention
The object of the invention is a method for preliminary anchoring of a wire rope bolt by means of friction in holes drilled in the ceiling or walls of an excavation. The invention also relates to a mechanism for carrying out the preliminary anchoring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wire rope bolt is anchored in a hole by means of, for example, cement plaster or various chemical mixes. For the duration of the drying of the plaster and mixes the wire rope must be anchored. Previously the preliminary anchoring has been carried out by using wooden wedges, or the ends of the strands of the wire rope have been bent backwards, in which case the wire rope can be pushed into the hole, but its falling out is prevented. The disadvantage of these anchoring methods is their time-consuming procedure, since the anchoring must be done manually.